


Now Or Never

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Church/Religion, Alternate Universe - High School, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Parental Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen-year-old Pete Wentz is seen as the "bad boy". Sure, he's shoplifted a few times, and yeah okay, he's never had an actual relationship, just various friends-with-benefits arrangements, but that doesn't mean he's a bad person. Yet everyone still seems to think that. Especially his mother, who forces him into the Youth Group at their local church. </p>
<p>Sixteen-year-old Patrick Stump is gay. No way around it; he likes guys. His extremely religious mother is far from approving, so she volunteers him to be the leader of the Youth Group at his local church to "pray the gay away". Patrick convinces her that "he isn't a filthy sin" anymore, and even though she believes his lie, still forces him to go. Patrick agreed, since he knows better than to disobey her. </p>
<p>But then Pete shows up. With his not giving a shit exterior but his extremely caring interior, Patrick melts and easily falls for the boy. Is he willing to go against the trust he has built with his mother to date the mystery that is Pete Wentz?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Or Never

**Author's Note:**

> So that's what this is about basically. I've never been to a Youth Group, the most I've done is be forced into the Catholic religion and Religious Formation classes, so my hatred of that has fueled this. (I have nothing against religion, but when you're forced to believe, you usually don't.)
> 
> Also, this is probably my favorite thing I've ever written and it took like two months

Pete Wentz couldn't believe his mother was forcing him to go to some teen group at his local church. A church for crying out loud. Pete Wentz does not do religion.

_Okay, but maybe it's a little fair. I mean you did steal from that store. And the music store. And a lot of other stores. And you did nearly blow up that pet store you briefly worked a_ t, part of his brain rationalized.

_That is a true point brain, but still a_ _**church** _ , he thought.

_Well she did walk in on you having sex with that guy. Twice. What was it? Mikey?_

_Yeah Mikey_ , Pete sighed. _Damn he was a fun fuckbuddy. But noooo he wanted an actual relationship with that Ray guy instead of our little arrangement. But hey, maybe there'll be a cute dude at this thing. Maybe you can have an actual relationship for once._

An actual relationship would be a first for him, as no one he'd had an "arrangement" with wanted one. Well, they all had, just not with him. It was a rather lonely 16 years he'd lived. He'd only ever made three "arrangements", a girl called Ashlee, another called Meagan, and most recently was Mikey.

Pete sighed and ran a hand through his messy brown fringe as he debated actually entering the church or just going somewhere else for the hour and pretending he went when his mother asked. But he needed to do this to regain his mother's trust.

_It's now or never_ , he thought as he entered the church. His black boots made an obnoxiously loud noise against the smooth white tiles, causing a few older ladies to glare at him. They were the directors of everything that went on in the church, and maybe if they hated him, they'd kick him out. Well, then his mother would kill him. So maybe he'd try and make them like him.

"Hello ladies," he said innocently enough. "My name is Pete and I'm here for the teen group. Could you please show me where that is? It's my first time and all." He gave a small grin, going for sheepish-adorableness, and it worked completely. The three ladies' faces softened considerably.

"Of course dear!" One of them cooed. "It's in the parish behind the main church, where the Religious Formation classes are held. Have you been in those rooms before?"

"Um, maybe a few times when I was younger," he said, forcing himself to blush. Their faces softened even more, if that was somehow possible.

"Come on then, we'll lead you," one of the others said.

“Patrick's the leader of this particular group, he's sixteen and volunteered for this job! He's a lovely boy, and the other teenagers open up to him more because he's your age and understands," the third told him.

"He sounds lovely," Pete said. _Like a lovely little uptight bitch_ , he thought. They led him back into the "hall", which was really just a wide space with the "classrooms" on either side. The classrooms were sectioned off by large, heavy curtains and had tables and chairs in the middle of them. The open area in between both sides had a stage up front and a circle of chairs in the center. There was a poster sitting on an easel that read:

**DOES YOUR TEENAGER NEED PEOPLE TO TALK TO? ARE YOU A TEEN YOURSELF AND HAVE LOST SIGHT OF GOD? JOIN THE YOUTH GROUP HERE AT ST. JOHN'S TODAY!**

Pete had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the stupid blue poster. He walked up the few steps that led to the hall, and the ladies ushered him over, before telling him to take a seat while they talked to Patrick. They had ducked into one of the classrooms, so Pete was still yet to see this boy.

"Hey," a voice with a slight lisp said from next to him, "you're new here, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Pete," he said. "Pete Wentz, if it makes a difference."       

The boy laughed, his curly hair (that was probably the most epic, and only, fro he'd ever seen) bouncing as his shoulders shook. "I know who you are dude, you're kinda infamous at school."

"Seriously? What for?" Pete asked, curious as he'd never heard his reputation before.

"Bad boy who doesn't give a shit," the guy replied. Pete raised his eyebrows at the swear. "Boo hoo, not supposed to swear in church I don't give a fuck. That may be why I'm here actually. Name's Joe, Joseph Trohman."

"Nice to meet you Joe," Pete said.

"So how'd you get them to be so nice? Those ladies are literally vultures and will eat you alive unless you're the perfect little Christian boy," Joe told him.

"That's what I did. I acted like that," Pete smirked. The other boy laughed, and stuck his hand up for a high five.

Pete smacked his hand against Joe's and the latter replied, "That's why they love Patrick, he's a 'perfect' little boy. Except I'm pretty sure it's all an act."

"I'll tell you what I think if I ever meet this Patrick I've heard mentioned so many times," Pete grumbled.

"It starts in a minute, you'll see," Joe said. They continued talking briefly about their interest, and the topic easily switched over to music, a common interest they both shared.

"Okay no, _Dude Ranch_ , is _much_ better than _Enema of The State_!" Pete argued.

"Not a chance!" Joe said.

"Actually, you're both wrong," a new voice said. " _Take Off Your Pants and Jacket is by far the best Blink-182 album." Pete turned around, and saw a guy with a brown quiff, huge forehead, and black button down open over a white t-shirt. "My name's Brendon and you're both wrong."_

Joe and Pete immediately started trying to argue their points, when the ladies from earlier came out. "Now then, settle down!" One of them said. "Anyway, we have a new person joining us, Pete please stand up and say hello."

"Uh, um, hi," he said, forcing himself to blush to keep up the act of innocence. Joe, and even Brendon were trying not to laugh at how fake it obviously was. Pete took his seat, and shot a smirk at the other two boys

"Thank you dear, now we're going to leave, and let Patrick take over." They walked out the way they brought Pete in, and a guy stepped out from one of the classrooms.

He was short, shorter than Pete, which was saying something as the latter was only 5'6". The boy, who was presumably Patrick, was wearing a red cardigan over a blue shirt, and had the sleeves pulled down over his hands. He had black jeans, black boots, a black fedora, and black glasses.

_And holy shit he is cute_ , Pete thought.

~~**~~

 

_Holy smokes he is cute_ , Patrick thought, walking out and laying his eyes on the new boy. The way his dark brown fringe flopped on his head nearly covering his beautiful whiskey eyes, and fitting his olive skin perfectly. _Okay stop, you're gonna start drooling_ , he scolded himself.

Despite what everyone thought, Patrick Stump did not sign up to be the leader of the church group. After his extremely religious and homophobic mother came into his room and saw him making out with his at-the-time boyfriend Kellin, she signed him up in hopes to "pray the gay away", as she put it. That was three months ago. After the first month, he told her that it had worked, and he wasn't a "filthy sinner" anymore, as she wanted him to see it. Obviously, that was a lie as Patrick was gay and nothing would change that. Even though he convinced her, and managed to lie about a crush on his best friend Elisa, she still made him go, so it wouldn't look odd, and she would still keep a good reputation.

It seemed like all his mother really cared about was her stupid reputation. Thank God for Elisa though, who was a lesbian herself and extremely supportive. She was even fine pretending to date Patrick if necessary, as she was "semi-closeted" as she put it, and they were great friends, causing most people not to be surprised by it if it were true anyway.

_If I'm supposed to "pray the gay away_ ", Patrick thought, _then why would God send me this angel faced boy? No one should be that good looking._

After quickly realizing he was staring (and by quick, he means like a full minute later, and after his friend Andy cleared his throat), Patrick started his usual mantra.

"Hello guys! I'm Patrick as you all know. Well, maybe not all of you, as -- Pete was it? -- is new here," Patrick told the group. "Welcome Pete! We hope you enjoy your time here, no matter how long it may be." Joe rolled his eyes, and Patrick saw. He laughed though, he and Joe were close friends and Joe knew it was bullshit. "Okay yeah enough of that crap, anyone want to talk about anything in particular?"

Joe raised his hand with a smirk. Patrick pointed to him so he said, "Okay Patrick my man, these two fools over here don't think that _Enema of the State_ is the best Blink-182 album. I know you agree with me right?"

"Actually no," Patrick said, sitting in the chair at the front that was always saved for him. " _Dude Ranch_ is much better."

"Ha!" Pete exclaimed. "I told you!"

"Whatever," Brendon said.

"Okay guys, nothing was planned for today, since the directors gave me nothing at all to do, it's a free week, talk amongst yourselves! And remember, God is watching," he said the last part unable to keep the small smirk from his face.

"Yeah Joe, you're right," Patrick heard Pete say as he made his way over.

"See! I knew it!" Joe shouted.

"Knew what?" Patrick asked.

"Your little angel act is just that -- an act," Joe told him, grinning.

"Can't reveal my secrets just yet, Trohman," Patrick said with a wink. "So, I figured I'd personally introduce myself, as I'm the leader here. I'm Patrick, Patrick Stump. I've been leading this group for about three months."

"Hi, I'm Pete Wentz, I've been forced here by my mother as I'm 'too rebellious'," he said, putting air quotes around "too rebellious".

"Oh I've heard of your reputation," Patrick told him. The four of them talked for the rest of the hour, and found that they had quite a lot of things in common, and were surprised they hadn't hung out before. Joe and Patrick had, and were close friends, but hadn't talked to the other two before, even though they all went to the same school. The four made plans to hang out the next day at school, as Brendon and Pete admitted to not really having friends.

~~**~~

Pete walked out of the church ten minutes after the session ended, as he somehow managed to get lost. As he stepped onto the sidewalk, he noticed Patrick, shivering in only his cardigan, and talking to someone on the phone. Pete heard the strawberry blond boy sigh, and rub at one of his blueish-green eyes with his hand.

"No, Mom, it's fine, I'll walk," he said. He hung up, then sighed.

"Couldn't help but overhear," Pete called out. "Sounds like you need a ride? I've got my car here, I'll take you so you don't have to walk."

"Nah, it's fine," Patrick responded. A gust of wind came by, causing him to shiver.

"Dude, you're cold and all you have is a sweater, I'm not letting you walk, come on," Pete insisted.

"How do I know you aren't a rapist or a murderer who like to take innocent church boys home and drug them before harvesting their organs and eating them?" Patrick questioned, smirking slightly.

"Well like you just said, I go for the innocent boys, and that was far from innocent," Pete replied with a shit-eating grin. Patrick laughed and walked over to him, and Pete led him to his car, a rather new, sleek, black Honda.

They climbed in, and Patrick gave the other boy his address, which was in a small, nice neighborhood across town.

"You were going to walk all that way? It's like a fifteen minute drive, and a much longer walk," Pete asked, mildly concerned.

"I've done it before, and it's not so bad," Patrick replied, shrugging. He pulled his sleeves down to cover his chilled fingers ( _he's got freaking sweater paws,_ Pete thought. _**Sweater paws**. No one should be allowed to be **that** adorable!_), and moved his now covered hands directly in front of the small heater vent on the dashboard, that was allowing warm air to flow into the car. They were silent until there was only about two minutes left in the drive. "You seemed like you were worried, Wentz. That goes against your whole 'not caring' reputation."

"Yeah well I hate that. I don't think it's necessarily true," Pete said. "I may come off like I don't care, but I actually do. Well, I care about certain people and things. Not all those idiots we go to school with. You know, I care about people I...date and my family and stuff. Never really had friends, but I'll probably care about them now that I've got them."

"You know what I think?" Patrick asked, an odd tone playing into his voice.

"What?" Pete inquired.

"I think it's all a lie. All of it. I bet you're a really sweet dude under your rock hard shell," Patrick said with a challenging tone.

"You'll have to find out. Only way for someone to really find all that out is by dating me, so I guess you're out of luck," Pete sassed, smirking as he pulled into Patrick's driveway.

"Oh am I now?" Patrick sassed back. He unbuckled his seatbelt, before leaning across the middle console and bringing his face right to Pete's. Instead of pressing his lips to the aforementioned boy's, Patrick moved them to his ear instead. "Don't just assume by appearance and what you think my beliefs are Pete," he whispered. Pete could have sworn he felt the boy brush his lips against his cheek, before climbing out of the car and walking up the stairs. The only time he looked back was once he had made it to the door, and he only turned around long enough to wink at the stunned brunette, before waving, and disappearing into the house.

_What on Earth was that all about?_ Pete thought. _Could Patrick Stump, the sweet little Christian boy, whose faith shared homophobic views, actually be gay? But he's the poster child of following the rules! What had he said? "Don't just assume by appearance and what you think my beliefs are Pete". Interesting..._

~~*~~

Pete didn't see Patrick at all at school the next day. He asked Joe and the boy told him that Patrick wasn't at school that day because his mother was forcing him to visit his grandmother or something.

Pete wouldn't get to see the boy until youth group, but he wouldn't be able to openly talk then. He needed to get Patrick's phone number soon, so he would be able to confront him whenever about this.

At youth group, Patrick was subtly avoiding Pete. He was busying himself talking to Andy, who was clueless to what had happened between the two boys. What had happened between then had stayed between them so far.

"Alright guys if you can take your seats, we'll begin," Patrick said. Everyone sat down so he continued. "Today we're supposed to talk about the sin that is homosexuality. We are going read and interpret the bible directly. Pete and Joe, would you mind going into the supply closet and getting the bibles out?"

"Yeah sure," Pete said, walking over to the supply closet. Patrick heard him open it, then scream, "JESUS CHRIST!"

Everyone laughed, especially Brendon, Patrick and Joe. "Not quite, it's actually the Virgin Mary. Also don't use the Lord's name in vain Peter," Patrick said, mock scolding Pete.

"Why the fu--fudge is there a Virgin Mary statue in a freaking closet?" Pete screamed, stopping himself from swearing.

"It's really old and creepy. The church got a new one, so they put that one in there, since they couldn't bear to get rid of it," Patrick explained. "We like to prank the new members by having them go in there and get scared as our way of saying 'Welcome to the group! We're not as horrible as we seem!'"

"I hate all of you," Pete said, placing a hand over his racing heart. Joe bumped his shoulder in a friendly matter as he went to go get some bibles.

"We need 15 of them," Patrick said. The two boys came back with the needed bibles and passed them out. Pete handed one to Patrick, and saw the boy blush slightly when their hands brushed.

_Interesting...P_ ete thought with a smirk.

"If you'd all open up to Leviticus 18:22 and...Pete, why don't you read what it says," Patrick told them.

"'You shall not lie with a man as one lies with a woman; to do so would be an abomination'," Pete read.

They continued to talk about homosexuality for the rest of the hour. Once Patrick dismissed them, he disappeared into a classroom and then disappeared altogether.

Sighing in defeat, Pete left the building, and managed not to get lost this time (that's a total lie, it took him five minutes to find his way out). He didn't see Patrick, so he figured the other teen had gotten a ride home. For Pete to get home, he would have to go past Patrick's place, so maybe he could stop by and attempt to talk to the other boy.

Luck was on his side today, as once he was out of the parking lot, he saw Patrick walking home with his head down, and a brown messenger bag slung over his shoulder. Pete pulled up next to him, and rolled down his window.

"Hey," he called out, "need a ride?"

Patrick looked like he sighed in relief. "I'd love one," he said through chattering teeth. "It's freaking cold out here." He walked to the other side of Pete's car and climbed in.

"If you ever need a ride, I'll give you one. Here, have my number incase you need one to the church ever. You don't live that far from me and I hate to see you so cold," Pete told him sincerely.

"Thanks Pete," Patrick said happily, as he put the other boy's cell number into his own phone.

"Not a problem Trick," he replied. "Now, we need to talk. What the hell was that about yesterday?"

Patrick blushed, "Uh nothing."

"Really? You say something like that and then today, you're all gung-ho to teach us about 'the sin of homosexuality'. It's a pretty odd coincidence. One would think it meant something. _I_ would think it meant something," Pete said.

"I-I well -- you know," he replied.

"No, I don't know. But I must assume, and based on what I've noticed, the only logical explanation would be you're so far in the closet you've hit Narnia," Pete said, taking his eyes off the road briefly enough to look at Patrick. The latter was red in the cheeks with his head ducked. "You are, aren't you? You're a raging homosexual."

Patrick chuckled slightly, "I wouldn't say 'raging' exactly. But the second part...isn't wrong," he said slowly.

"Ah. Interesting," Pete said.

"We'll let me guess," the short boy huffed, "you're going to tell everyone and I'm going to get mocked for it. You're going to tell my mom and she's going to murder me," he was getting panicky by the end.

"No, your secrets safe with me," Pete assured him.

"How can I believe you?" Patrick basically screamed he was so panicked.

"Well if I tell anyone, you can tell them all I'm bisexual. Because I am, and I figured since you told me, I'd tell you."

"I didn't _tell_ you. You _forced_ it out of me."

"You didn't deny it." Patrick didn't reply, knowing Pete was right.

After about a minute, Patrick grumbled, "What does it even matter? Why'd you want to know so bad?"

The pulled up to Patrick's house without Pete replying. The strawberry blonde boy exited the car, and knocked on the window. Pete lowered it, raising an eyebrow. Patrick backed up a few feet, before crossing his arms.

"I'm not leaving until you answer me," Patrick said, glaring at the brunette.

"I --" Pete whispered, "I just wanted to know if I had a chance." Patrick's expression softened considerably, but Pete rolled up the window and drove off before he could reply.

~~**~~

Patrick had made plans to hang out with Elisa that day after youth group to "study". At least, that's what his mother thought. Patrick had just wanted to see his friend without his overprotective mother questioning his every move.

About a half hour after the whole thing with Pete, Patrick left his room, grabbed his backpack, and walked the two houses down to Elisa's house. He knocked on the door and her mother answered. Ms. Yao talked to him briefly before telling him Elisa was in her room.

He walked up the stairs and stopped before her closed door. Music was playing very loudly. Like, _very_ loudly, only slightly muffled by the closed door. Patrick knocked twice before calling out, "Let me know if you're having sex and l come back later!"

The music's volume lowered considerably, the door opened, and Elisa was standing on the other side with her arms crossed. "Haha," she said sarcastically, "Very funny." She let him in, before kicking the door shut behind her.

"So how's everything in Stumpy Land?" She asked, as he flopped down onto her bed.

"Confusing," he sighed, resting his back against her headboard.

"What's up?" She asked, sitting next to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He rested his head on her shoulder, nothing out of the ordinary for them.

Patrick explained everything to her about Pete joining Youth Group, how they're friends (maybe?), and the shameless flirting that's been happening. "But have you seen him around school? Because he's so attractive and he's all nice and sweet under his tough guy exterior. And...I think he may like me back? But God, you know my mother. She'd harm me and send me to like church camp for the rest of my life. But I really like him Elisa. I've known him...two days? But I already know quite a lot about him most people don't even bother to notice."

"Kiss him dude. He's probably gonna give you a ride home tomorrow since your mom is at a meeting thing, and just kiss him before you leave. If he doesn't kiss back, pull away, apologize and walk inside. If he does, well..." She trailed off making an obscene hand gesture. Patrick laughed, and little smacked her arm, making her laugh too.

"But if he does want to pursue a relationship, I won't ever be able to spend time with him because of my mom," Patrick whined.

"If all goes to plan, just tell her you're dating me. I'm cool with it. My mom will cover for you too, she adores you," Elisa promised.

"Thanks Lis, I don't know what I'd do without you as a friend," Patrick sighed.

~~**~~

After another Youth Group about the wrongness of homosexuality, Patrick walked outside and was about to start walking home, when he heard, "Hey, need a ride?"

"Uh sure, thanks," Patrick replied, walking over to Pete, who was leaning against the driver's side of his car. They both climbed in and talked about music the whole way to Patrick's house.

_It's now or never_ , Patrick thought. He unbuckled his seatbelt, took a deep breath, leaned over the center console, and kissed Pete.

The latter was surprised, before eagerly kissing Patrick back. They pulled apart briefly, and Pete grinned, before leaning in and kissing Patrick again, deepening the kiss right away. He unbuckled his own seatbelt, and climbed over the center to straddle Patrick, before kissing down his neck, biting slightly on a certain spot. Patrick moaned, and it all went down from there. Well, Pete went down on a certain blonde.

~~**~~

"So how'd it go?" Elisa asked later that night when Patrick went over to 'study'. That was the only way his mother would let him leave the house that late on a school night. Elisa took a sip of her tea, while waiting.

"Uh...he sucked me off in the passenger seat of his car..." He trailed off. Elisa spit out her tea in shock, and had a coughing fit out of surprise.

" _Oh my god_ ," she choked out, before bursting into a fit of wild laughter. "He -- you -- oh my god Pete Wentz _blew you_ in the driveway of _your heavily religious mother **oh my god Patrick**_." She got out between laughter. Patrick blushed, but couldn't help but join in. "What the hell does that even feel like?" She asked.

"Okay no, I'm not explaining blow jobs to you," Patrick giggled. "But he seemed almost too good at it."

"So did you like...give him one back?" She asked. He shot her an incredulous look. "Okay I don't know how gay sex works!" She conceded. He just raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay I don't know how male gay sex works because I am an expert on lesbian sex."

"Ew, didn't need to know that," Patrick said, scrunching up his nose. "Also, I might've."

" _OH MY GOD_ ," she screeched.

~~**~~

The next day, Thursday, Patrick managed to convince his mom he was sick. She kept him home from school and wouldn't let him go to Youth Group.

Thank god, he thought as his mom went to get ready for her work. She did some corporate thing that involved her working from when Patrick went to school in the morning to an hour after he go home from Youth Group, and sometimes she had meetings at night. She still found time to be extremely overprotective of him, which taught him to be a fantastic liar.

An hour after she left, he got a text from Pete.

/Pete: Y rnt u in school?/

/Patrick: I'm sick/

/Pete: u didn't seem sick yesterday ;)/

/Patrick: .../

/Pete: r u avoiding me/

After Patrick didn't reply for two minutes, Pete texted him again.

/Pete: if it's about yesterday, I'm sorry. It doesn't have to happen again/

/Patrick: no! I'm fine with that, believe me, it's just...my mom and shit/

/Pete: right right the homophobe/

/Patrick: believe me i want to date you... I have a plan. I can fake date Elisa and actually date you. Both her and her mom would cover for me. When I say I'm out with her, I can really be out with you. My mom approves of Elisa so it's a win win/

/Pete: ok :D god I hate doing this over text, but will you be my boyfriend? Well, my secret boyfriend I guess/

/Patrick: hell yes/

~~**~~

At school the next day, they both acted natural, the only one who knew any different was Elisa, but she wasn't going to say anything. In fact, they told their friends they were the ones who were dating, and that Elisa was bisexual. They all knew she liked girls but she had told them she was still trying to figure out if she liked guys. Their friends weren't homophobic, but the odds would have it that if they all knew, so would Patrick's mother, eventually. They all believed it since they were such great friends. Patrick had already told his mother, and had made plans to hang out with "Elisa" after Youth Group. He was actually going over Pete's to get to know him better.

The whole time they were there, still learning about homosexuality ( _like we get it church, you hate gays_ , Pete thought), Pete was smirking at Patrick and winking whenever the blonde looked his way. Patrick then decided to pointedly ignore him the rest of the time.

Once it was over, Pete left before Patrick and waited for him at his car. He saw the strawberry blonde finally walk out of the church and right over to him. They both went into the car with nothing said between them, but once the car doors were shut, Patrick turned and kissed Pete's cheek. Pete grinned, and turned to gently capture Patrick's lips with his own.

"Hi," he whispered when they both pulled away, slightly out of breath.

"Hi," Patrick whispered back before giggling, and pecking the brunette's lips again. Pete pulled back, and pulled the car out of the parking lot. He locked their hands together and rest them on the center console.

"My mom...knows about us. Don't worry, she's fine with it. She's just against me having sex a lot. Oh wait uh..." Pete stammered. "Well fuck, now you know that."

"How much is...a lot?" Patrick asked nervously.

"My last three 'relationships' we're just friends-with-benefits arrangements. I'm kind of a whore..." Pete trailed off.

"Oh. Well that doesn't necessarily make you a 'whore'..."

"Yeah, it kinda does. But don't worry, I actually want to date you. That came out wrong, I mean I'm not just expecting sex from you, I mean, it would be nice, but I want to have like...an actual relationship...for once."

"Okay, good. So do I. My last boyfriend doesn't really count, because he dumped me as soon as my mom found out," Patrick sighed.

"That sucks," Pete replied, pulling into his driveway. "Let's do the sex," he leaned over and whispered to Patrick

"Fuck off," Patrick laughed.

"Fuck me," Pete winked.

"Fuck yourself."

"Boo, that's no fun," Pete pouted.

"You would know," Patrick said smirking.

"Well...okay I lose, come on, let's just go inside.

They spent the whole first hour in Pete's room, talking (and totally not making out). And then his mother walked in (while they totally weren't making out, causing Patrick to yelp and climb off of Pete before picking up his shirt and running into the bathroom).

"Uh...hi Mrs. Wentz," he called awkwardly from where he was standing in the bathroom, attempting to put his shirt back on.

"Hello Patrick!" She laughed.

"Um...I don't think it's best for me to leave," he called out, wincing at how awkward he was.

Pete burst out laughing while his mother didn't reply. "What do you mean, dear?" She called, confused.

"Need a cold shower Patty?" Pete yelled to him, smirk audible in his voice.

"...Maybe," he replied, blushing.

"What do you -- OH NEVER MIND!" Mrs. Wentz called. "I'm just going to leave now, please don't have sex!"

"Mom!" Pete yelped.

She giggled and Patrick heard her leave the room, before coming out of the bathroom.

Pete was still lying shirtless on his bed, with his legs wide open.

"Shut your legs you bottom," Patrick teased.  

"You know you like it..." Pete teased back.

"Okay stop, fuck I'm gonna take a cold shower now," he sighed, blushing as Pete laughed.

"Can I join? Pleeeease?" Pete whined.

Patrick just sighed, and Pete leapt off his bed and ran ahead of Patrick into the bathroom, starting the shower, before pulling the latter into the bathroom and slamming the door.

~~**~~

"Shower tiles aren't soft. My knees hurt," Pete whined.

"You're the one who wanted to blow me in the shower," Patrick pointed out.

"...it was worth it," Pete agreed. Patrick grabbed the pillow behind him and whipped it around, smacking Pete in the face.

"For someone who wanted more than sex, you seem to want sex a lot," Patrick pointed out.

"Yeah but in my old deals I never go to cuddle after," Pete sighed, pulling Patrick closer to him. The shorter boy placed his head on Pete's chest, and sighed happily.

"I don't wanna move, but I need to go home now," Patrick sighed.

"Aw. But won't your mom see you coming from here and not Elisa's?"

"Well,your house is on the corner so I could just walk around and pretend I'm coming from hers, which is on the other side of the corner. Also, your backyard connects with hers, so all I have to do is hop the fence then walk two houses down to my house."

"Convenient," Pete muttered. "Okay, I'll see you later," he sighed, kissing Patrick one last time. The blonde stood up and put his converse back on.

"Bye," he sing-songed grabbing Pete's toes and wiggling them, making his foot shake.

Pete laughed, "Bye Patrick."

~~**~~

They continued on that way for two weeks. Not the shower sex part, the 'lying to everyone about Patrick dating Elisa while he was actually dating Pete and him going over to Pete's house everyday after youth group' part.

In fact, it wasn't even that they hadn't had shower sex since that day, they hadn't even had any sex, at all.

The next Friday, after Youth Group, once everyone except Pete and Patrick left, Pete walked over to his boyfriend, and kissed him deeply.

"Pete what --" Patrick started, before Pete nudged Patrick's feet with his own, spreading the shorter boy's legs slightly. He pressed his thigh between Patrick's legs, causing him to gasp. "Oh god, okay stop or there's gonna be a serious problem."

"Good," Pete smirked.

"Dude just wait until we get to your house," Patrick whispered.

"But I don't wanna," Pete whined, sucking and biting Patrick's neck and applying pressure with his thigh.  

"Fuck...um...supply closet," Patrick moaned.

"With the Virgin Mary statue?" Pete chuckled against Patrick's neck.

"Shut up, just go," Patrick groaned, pushing Pete towards the closet.

And let's just say, the Virgin Mary no longer had virginal eyes after what she saw happen in that closet.

~~**~~

"You should sleep over," Pete told him once they exited the closet.

"My mom hates last minute plans," Patrick sighed.

"Please," Pete pouted.

Patrick sighed again, and pulled out his phone, before dialing his mom's number. Pete beamed, and kissed his cheek, causing Patrick to swat him away.

"Hey mom," he called about thirty seconds later. "Can I sleepover my friend Pete's house tonight? ...I know you haven't met him yet...I know you hate last minute plans...how do I know him? Oh! He joined Youth Group about three weeks ago...? I think it was three weeks...no? Please? Fine okay I won't, I'll be home soon, bye." He hung up and sighed. "She's not letting me go, sorry."

"It's fine, I'll see you Sunday," Pete told him. "Oh wait, do you need a ride?"

"Yeah, please?" Patrick asked. Pete smiled and nodded, as they walked out at a decent distance from each other.

~~**~~

When they got to Patrick's house, he was surprised to see his mother was home.

"Shit she might be looking so I can't kiss you. Boo," Patrick whined. He sighed, "Okay I'll just see you Sunday I guess."

"Bye Pattycakes!" Pete teased as the blonde boy exited the car with a roll of his eyes.

Patrick made his way into the house and kicked off his shoes. "Hey mom!" He called out.

"I saw you," his mother whispered. "I saw you kiss that _sin_ Patrick."

"W-What?" Patrick stuttered.

"YOU KISSED ANOTHER MAN PATRICK!" His mother screeched. "IT IS A SIN! YOU SAID YOU WERE NO LONGER A SINNER! HOW DARE YOU!" She then reached out and slapped him right across the face. Patrick's hand flew to his cheek as his glasses flew off. He scrambled for them, falling onto his hands and knees. His mother drove the front of her high-heeled shoe into his stomach, causing him to gasp and collapse onto his side. She continued to kick him, before he crawled back towards the wall. His mother grabbed Patrick by his hair, and slammed his head backwards against the hard wall behind him. “NO SON OF MINE WILL BE GAY!” She shouted, punching his eye, as he never got the chance to put his glasses back on.

“Mom, please,” he whimpered. She just growled in reply and dragged her fake nails forcefully down his cheek. Trails of blood dripped down from the four deep scratches. She kicked his stomach again, causing him to start crying in pain.

After another minute of being brutally beaten, the doorbell rang. "Don't move," his mother growled. So naturally, as soon as she opens the door, Patrick grabbed his glasses and attempted to stand up. He was barely able to, most likely because of the adrenaline coursing through him. Patrick hobbled up the stairs to his bedroom, locked the door behind him, and grabbed his duffel bag out of his closet, throwing random clothes into it. He then picked up his backpack, stuffed his phone and charger into it, and ran to the window. There was a small section of roof under his window, which faced his backyard. Patrick climbed onto the ledge, as he heard his mother screaming.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE!" She screamed. He could hear her scratching at the for frame to find the spare key. Patrick's eyes widened as he closed his window and threw his bags into the grass below him.

_It's now or never_ , he thought, taking a deep breath and pushing himself off the roof.

Patrick could feel pain shoot through his ankles, but it was numbed by his adrenaline. He picked up his bags and hopped over the fence and landed in the yard of the person who lived behind him but diagonally from him, and the person who just so happened to be Pete's next door neighbor. He ran to the front of the, thankfully empty, house, and down the sidewalk to Pete's house.

He could feel himself slowly moving towards the brink of unconsciousness, as he walked down the pathway to the front door and climbed the steps onto Pete's porch. Patrick frantically knocked on the door, before collapsing.

The last thing he saw before passing out was Pete standing in the open doorway, surrounded by light.

~~**~~

    Patrick regained some consciousness at one point and heard Pete talking to his mother.

    "He should be fine, no internal bleeding, no broke ribs, and no broken bones. He sprained his right ankle extremely bad though. And there's obviously the bruising on his stomach and face. And the scratch marks on his cheek," Mrs. Wentz whispered.

    "Okay," Pete replied quietly. "I'm pretty glad you're a doctor."

    Mrs. Wentz laughed, “I am too. Do you know what happened to him?”

    “No, but I hope he’ll tell me what it is when he wakes up,” Pete sighed, as Patrick blacked out again.

~~**~~

    Patrick groaned as he regained consciousness for the second time. He opened his eyes this time and saw he was sitting on a low-set couch in Pete's living room. No light was coming through the windows and the room was nearly pitch black. He saw a lump sitting in front of him, so he quietly called out, "Pete?"

The lump sat straight up, and Pete looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh my god Trick!" He gasped. "You're okay, you're awake," he sighed happily, moving to hug Patrick.

"I heard you talking to your mom earlier about what was wrong with me," he muttered hoarsely. Pete helped him sit up and handed him some water. "My mother did this to me," he whispered.

"I thought so," Pete sighed, sitting on the edge of the couch and brushing Patrick's bangs out of his eyes. He trailed his fingers down Patrick's cheek, and traced his jaw with feather light touches. “Hey, you’ll be okay Tricky, I promise. My mom said you can stay here if you need to.”

“Thank you so much,” Patrick sighed.

“Anything for you cutie,” Pete joked weakly. Patrick smiled slightly before his eyes fluttered shut, and he drifted off to sleep.”

~~*5 Years Later*~~

    “Come on Peter!” the twenty-one year old Patrick huffed, as he attempted to lift the couch up again. “This thing is fucking heavy!”

    Today was the day he and his twenty-two year old boyfriend of five years were moving into their first apartment together.

    “This is the last thing, right?” be called from the other end of the sofa, peering around it.

    “Yup!” Patrick cheered as they set it where it needed to go. He then immediately plopped down onto the couch, out of breath. He pulled his fedora off and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Moving furniture was hard work.

    “Oh hallelujah!” Pete cheered, sitting down next to the other man and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Hey...Patrick? There’s something I want to ask you.” _It’s now or never,_ he thought, as he pulled out the little black box and got down on one knee. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I over use the phrase "it's now or never"? No. (Holy shit yes I did wow)


End file.
